Don't Tell Em
by loisherveauxwaldorf
Summary: Serbia and Lois Herveaux-Waldorf don't want to tell their friends about the relationship. SerbiaxOC oneshot OOC Serbia


p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"(Name) played impatiently with the edges of her skirt,her (e/c) focused onto the images which played in her head more than on the outer without target into the large room,her heels clicked against the floor,having a certain echo in the female's head too./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Eversince Bella had visited,she couldn't properly sleep - and it wasn't because of the Italian's female attitude,but because she wanted to find out whom was the one to marry the youngest sister in the family./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"That's when an idea hit the (h/c) - what if the baby the Romanian girl was to have wasn't her husband's?What if the male killed her because he found out she was cheating on him?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"There were a lot of 'what if's playing into her head - but (Name) brushed the thought off,thinking it was stupid of her to even imaginate what Lovino told - and taking into account his great respect for her - she was a delicate,faithful being - so the hypotetis of her being killed by her husband wasn't to be taken in account./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"What itched the (h/c) haired female the most was that,everytime she brought up the topic,Lovino just barked at her or remained silent,or as a final alternative,he would just change the topic into something boring and walk away./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Not even Antonio cared to share the whole story with her - so that meant only one thing : (Name) had to find by herself why the Vargas' kept everything secret and who was Miza's husband./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Something seemed off though - a certain something the (e/c) eyed female couldn't put the finger on,but felt was supposed to be there even if it wasn' question was - What?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Being brought back to reality by two short knocks at her door,the female murmured a plain 'emEntrare/em',placing her orbs onto the door's frame as the wooden material slowly opened./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Slightly scrunching her nose,(Name) couldn't help but sigh - Angelo wasn't the best company ever,being the douchebag he was - but then,no one in the Vargas family was,as every single of them had one major flaw which estomped the qualities./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Following the Italian male through the large halls of the masion,the (e/c) orbs seemed to franatically seek on their own for a certain something - but as they both reached the main office,the female realised that it was in vain and that she didn't got the answer./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Stepping into the room as they got the confirmation,Angelo retreated,leaving (Name) with only Lovino./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I will have a job to do emragazza/em!Meaning that I'll be gone for some days!" the hazel eyed male explained from his chair,not making eye contact./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I'll leave emcugino/em Antonio to take care of you,so you don't have to worry about anything!" Lovino explained,gaining a small nod of approval from the (h/c)./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Oh, emsì/em!Remember this: Just don't do something reckless,there's no point in trying!" he continued,standing from his chair and getting by the female's side in a matter of seconds./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Capturing her hand with his own tanned one,Lovino brought it to his lips,gingerly kissing the back of her palm,his hazel orbs holding a soft,loving expression which made (Name)'s heart skip a beat and warmth rush to her face./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Be good,emmia bella/em!I don't want you to get hurt!" the Italian added,before the sensual look to disappear from his face and for the female to agree and leave,letting him to arrange his stuff before hitting the road./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"~emTime skip/em~/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Sighing,the (h/c) watched as the hot sun rays fell upon the ground,making their way through the tree's crowns,playing a delicate game of shapes and colours onto the healthy green grass,the salty breeze touching the exposed skin gently as both the female and the Spaniard spent their afternoon in the back patio,contemplating the surroundings./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I really wish I had a photo with Gil and Luddy!I wouldn't miss them that much!" (Name) complained,swaying her legs back and forth,capturing the tanned male's jade green eyes upon her form./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Before words could leave Antonio's tongue,(Name)'s eyes snapped open and the serenity of the moment flew by,making something inside of her click./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""A photo!That's it!Why isn't there a photo with Miza in the masion?" the (h/c) asked,her whole composure long forgotten,determination spread across her face./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Well,you see emchica/em ..." the Spaniard tried to explain,scratching the back of his neck awkwardly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""When emmi pequeña hermana/em died,Roma burned all the pictures with her!He said it was too painfull to see her there,smiling down at us,when she really was in emel cielo con les/em emangelitos/em!" he continued,his explanation going on smoothly,not betraying the slightest sign of a lie./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"(Name)'s features dropped low,her enthusiast smile turning into a loopsided point,where it transformed into a frown./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Then if I were to die,Gilbert and Ludwig should burn the pictures they have with me?" she accusingly asked him,feeling that there was more./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Antonio kept silent from that moment though - a thing that was so unlike him,taking into account his cheery attitude./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"~emTime skip/em~/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Moving to a side to another,changing the pillow's side,seeking for the cold one,(Name) resumed into throwing the hot materials and changing them with new ones,as there was plenty of them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Sighing inwardly,the (h/c) sat from her sleeping position,throwing her legs over the bed's edge,watching as a few stains of light enveloped the satin black night sky,announcing that day wasn't far from coming./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Making sure that everyone was sound sleep - which indeed happened,except for Angelo which was on guard that night - she decided it was the best to explore on her own./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Wearing only a thin gown,(Name) made her way to the main library barefoot,a precaution in order not to disturb the night's silence,risking to wake up the others./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Tip toeing as if she weighted a feather,the female reached the library,going through the books with a focused look,searching for something to help her in further investigation./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Thanking to the supreme forces that they weren't against her,meaning that the full moon fell directly upon the titles,something captured the (h/c)'s attention - and it wasn't a book or an author,but a part of the wall which seemed out of its place and on which the female's hand pressed with caution./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"The action caused the wall to raise and leave a trail of stairs which leaded to somewhere - and taking into account that the wind's roar could be heard,it had to be a basement./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"It must have been a forgotten path or an emergency way from its looks - but even if it gave (Name) the creeps,she went deeper helped by a trail of lights which leaded to one and only room - a similar library to the one above,though something was different./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"It the middle of the opposite entrance wall,a beautiful female's portrait stood,the frame a broding of gold and silver,delicate roses carved into them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"What seemed beautiful about the painting was the fact that it seemed alive - the vivid tones,the lights playing into the female's eyes,her soft emerald green gaze going perfectly with her pale complexion,the plain white dress suiting her well - not to mention how pretty her blonde curly locks fell upon her exposed shoulders./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Going further,(Name) could observe a signature which she couldn't recognize and a name made her eyes go wide and caused her to contemplate once again each and single detail the painting offered./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Hearing steps from above,the (h/c) froze on the spot,but regaining her courage,she climbed the stairs at an incredible speed,closing the secret door by pressing her hand onto the unaesthetic wall fragment,getting under the covers in a record time./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"(Name) could feel her heart pulsing into her ears,her lungs burning from the fright and from the great amount of adrenaline which rushed through her small veins./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Closing her eyes,sleep came soon,as her whole energy was drained out of her body by the plain exploring - it was quite enough for one day./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"~emTime skip/em~/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""(Name),please!" the blonde whispered,going towards her direction./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I know it isn't pleasant staying here,but there's nothing more I can do!Believe me,I'll keep you safe love!Even if it means risking my own life!" Arthur reassured her,getting onto his knees in front of the piano's bench she stood onto./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Capturing her delicate hands with his own,the Brit put a tight grip upon them,making his point clear - that everything was going to be fine and she was to get back to her family./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"The (h/c) tucked a strand of locks behind her ear,nodding in approval at the male's promise - causing the blonde's lip corners to turn upwards./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Could you do something for me Arthur?" (Name) asked,feeling she could trust the blonde./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Of course love!What might that be?" the male answered,his emerald green gaze never leaving her apparently calm (e/c) one./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""You need to promise that this will remain between us!I ... I shouldn't be telling you this,but is killing me on the inside!" the female stood from the bench,placing the back of her hand dramatically onto her forhead,facing the Brit with her exposed back now./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Watching with the corners of her eyes as his face morphed into concern as she did that and his precious coloured orbs glimmered,trailing down her back - for which he inerly slapped himself,scolding his instanly acceptance of temptation with a mutter - (Name) smiled a small smile,happy that the Brit fell into her well broded trap./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I would never do something which could harm you,(Name)!Please..." the blonde made a small,grave pause./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""... Request and I'll do!" he continued,facing her now./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"The (h/c) brought her head up a little to meet his orbs - and delicately brought it down,feeling her face heat up - both for the effect,but also because Arthur's sincere concerned gaze seemed to read the depths of her eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Framing her face with his calloused hands,the Brit brought up her face,giving her the best smile he had./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He wanted for (Name) to feel safe in his embrace and the small hugs they shared made him feel even more powerfull,as if he was able to reach the peak of the world for a short kiss at the edge of her lips,he felt them twitch under the softness of his mouth and the female try to escape the embrace./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I need you to find out to whom Miza Vladimirescu was married!" the (h/c) spoke up,avoiding the gaze of the male as she caressed the material of her skirt with her sweating palms./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Arthur's eyes turned wide at the Romanian girl's name,starting to ask himself what was the bound between the two and how could (Name) know about hummed in approval,not trusting his voice for the moment./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"With a small movement,he loosened his black tie which seemed to strangle him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Seeing that,the (h/c) made her way towards him,unbuttoning the first three buttons of the shirt and throwing his black tie onto the piano,massaging the male's wrist - a thing which seemed to relax the Brit until that point when all the worries leaked out of his body./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""So,could you,Arthur?" (Name) asked,placing her head onto the male's lap./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Uh,yeah,sure!Of course I can!There's not a thing I can not do,yes!" Arthur stuttered,his pale features tinged pink,thing which caused the female to inner giggle./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Mission accomplished!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"~emTime skip/em~/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""What are you saying,bastard?Don't you even dare to think that way about her!" the Italian yelled at the male,tightening his grip onto the collar of his shirt./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Want me to take care of him,mister Vargas?" the brown haired male asked,placing his pale hand onto the edge of his gun./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""That's not necessary,Dajana!He is not worth!" Lovino scrunched his nose,throwing the still smiling male onto the ground./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Wiping a trail of blood away,the wounded male laughed,capturing both the Italian and the Serbian's attention./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Do you think she will be safe if she is in your little fortress Vargas?None of your man can keep my boss from taking her from you!" the brunette smiled a sick smile,but it disappeared as a bullet pierced through his ribs,causing them to snap and for him to grith his teeth to keep the pain away./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""emStai zitto/em,you fucking bastard!No one will ever touch strongmy/strong (Name)!So whoever your boss might be,he will have to suffer seeing that she will be mine!" Lovino snapped at him,being his turn to smile./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Let's go,Petrovic!People like him don't deserve mercy!" the Italian spoke,placing the gun into its sheath./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"The Serbian muttered an approval sound,shortly following the hazel eyed male,but keeping an eye onto their enemy until they were too far for him to do any harm./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"~emTime skip/em~/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""We need to talk about something Dacian!" the Brit spoke,hearing the phone being picked up./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Look frate,if you try to convince me to get implied in that case of yours,I'm not interested!" the Romanian responded,his heavy sigh reaching the blonde's ears./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I think you are interested!Remember the name (Last Name)?" Arthur enthusiastically said,knowing his friend's weakness./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Yes,I do!Your point?" Dacian cocked a light eyebrow,waiting for the answer./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""She is your brother's better said,the daughter of the people you know!" the Brit smiled to himself,knowing he already gained the battle./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""So...what do you want me to do?" the Romanian sighed once again,giving in./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""She'll need to talk to you for a bit to clarify some stuff!So could you visit the Vargas mansion?Because I don't think Lovino would like for her to get out of it!" Arthur explained./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I'm on my way!Talk to you later!" Dacian ended the conversation,rubbing his temples in a soothing manner./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Let me guess!We are going to Italy?" the Bulgarian asked,receiving a small nod from the strawberry blonde haired male./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""You are unbelivable naive when it comes to a damsel in distress,aren't you?" Desislav sighed,a quick laugh enveloping the atmosphere - both his and the Romanian's./p 


End file.
